Every Month
by Plain.Game
Summary: Fuji's absence every month is drawing crazy conclusions which Eiji is willing to confirm. He just didn't expect what was to be expected... -Possible DreamPair in a sense- DISCONTINUED
1. Werewolf Rumours

First story with solely canon-characters, though hopefully it will still turn out alright. Please give me your support and suggestions . CC's and flames are welcomed, but keep within the polite zone please; it makes it easier for both of us. Purely a fiction from an idea that popped into my mind when I was eating M&M's today...

----

"Hey, where's Fuji today?"

"I heard he's called on leave again..."

"I wonder where he's been going all these days."

"Ya reckon?"

Suddenly a certain red-head in the Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club gave a low and suspiciously evil chuckle.

"Don't you see the pattern? He's always gone...once a month. Near full moon." He flashed a grin as the otehr team-mates stared at him. "This is saying that Fuji _must _be a-"

"-Don't tell me you actually think Fuji is a werewolf?"

"Oishi! Don't ruin my fun!!" whined Kikumaru Eiji, flapping his arms aggressively. With a determined snort of indignance, he said, "It's possible! There's a possibility werewolves exist! And you know...Fuji is _so _odd that it screams bloody murder!"

"Eiji, that doesn't really make sense..."

"And he always comments about the moon on random days," pressed Eiji, totally ignoring the helpless Oishi. "And he always hangs back in the change rooms! He is probably hiding ... " Eiji thought for a while before it clicked.

"Hair."

"What?" chroused the Regulars.

Tezuka's temple throbbed.

"Werewolves are furry creatures! There's bound to be some extra body hair on him-"

"Eiji, everything you just said...is absolutely ludicrous," sighed Oishi exasperately, though seemingly relieved he got his message across without interruption. "Fuji is probably just unwell- he didn't look too good the day before, in fact."

"Actually..." said a voice, "There have been several sightings of werewolves around the globe over the past 2 years- though it's not confirmed, the number of witnesses have been steadily growing."

"What do you mean, Inui?"

A trademark gleam crossed his eyes and glasses as Sadaharu Inui flipped through his infamous (and feared) green notebook in which some peculiar newspaper cuttings were clipped neatly inbetween sheets of data. How he just miraculously pulls the required things out at any time of the day is still a mystery.

No, seriously.

"I've got several articles on it- a witness even took a picture," said Inui, holding the article up so that the back of the article was visible. He placed it back in. "Basically, people have been fearing that they have escaped and are getting humans to join-"

"Inui, this isn't some fictional book!"

"...I'm just stating what people are fearing," Inui spoke with the slightest bit of indignance in his voice. "These were spotted in France- but when Japan imported products from France, they fear something might have climbed on the cargo and sailed here with everything else."

There was a dead silence.

"So...it's agreed Fuji's a werewolf?" piped up Eiji uncertainly.

"Fuji-senpai can't be-"

"30 LAPS AROUND THE COURT; _**NOW**_!!"

Everybody hastened to obey the ticked off time-bomb of a captain as the timer just striked zero- fantasy talk of mystical beasts during practice was no going to be tolerated.

Not at Seigaku.

----

The bell rang.

"Yahoooo!"

The hyperactive red-head regular practically grabbed all his books and flew out the classroom before the teacher could protest in excitement for the following Golden Week Holiday. Sure, he had homework, but who needs homework! Kikumaru Eiji always crmas on the last day- or takes a 'answer check over' with Fuji's work.

He needed to see Fuji.

Not only to confirm whether the tensai was actually hiding something, but to see Fuji if he really is sick; they aren't best friends for nothing, now are they?

"Aww, I left my bike at home today, nya," sighed Eiji, hands crossed behind his head. The sun was close to setting, allowing it's golden rays to light upon the surface of the street. It brought back memories, it did. Like of the few times Eiji would drag Fuji to hang out with him on various days. Or that time Fuji accompanied him to the movies when nobody else went with him. Or when they were stalking Taka-san going into Hirosue (only to meet up with Akatsu Jin later on) and Fuji had paid for his portion since he was low on cash buying grip tape.

Actually, now that he thought about it, Fuji had done a lot of things for him at his request, not minding Eiji's sometimes-occuring selfishness or bubbly character trait.

And now if Fuji really _was _sick, he'd have to go cheer him up. He never ended up visiting much before.

And if he was a werewolf...then...he'll have to leg it if Fuji gets out of control. -.-

Upon arrival at the Fuji residence, he knocked on the hard, wooden door.

No response.

He tried again.

Again, nothing.

_'Yumiko-nee-chan must be at work again...and mother and father must still be out too...' _he frowned before looking under the door mat. No key.

O.M.F.G. NO KEY?!

"Haaaaah?! Who took the spare key they told me about!"

Eiji took a few steps back form the front door to try look into the second floor rooms. Nothing.

"Fujiko-chan is out...ah!" There was a shadow at the window of Fuji's room, the light curtains being drawn gently over the windows. _'He didn't see me...hmph!' _

So Eiji did what he did best.

Use his monkey-like flexibility to climb the tree and onto the balcony in front of Fuji's room!

"There we go..." Slowly gripping each branch, he navigated his way to the top before landing with a near silent thud onto the wooden floor of the balcony. Eiji snickered to himself. _'This will give Fuji a shock...' _"Fujiko!" He slid the window open and the wind pushed the curtains back.

Then he almost screamed.

But he didn't; instead he fell backwards from the window sill onto the balcony ground on his back.

"Owwwies! Ouch, ouch, ouch!!" he cried, trying to get himself up in a sitting position again, only to see Fuji in front of him with his pajamas still worn on, the buttons of his pajama top fumbled clumsily together.

"Eiji, are you okay?! What are you doing he..." He caught sight of Eiji backing away a few inches first, staring at Fuji with disbelieving eyes.

"No way..." _To think we were on the topic of this...in a sense...'_

"Eiji...?" Fuji's reply was uncertain.

"Fuji...what was that? Don't tell me...you...Yumiko-nee-chan's..." Eiji gave a feeble attempt of a laugh and Fuji's eyes opened up, showing a beautiful sheen of mysterious blue underneath.

"Did you...see...?"

Eiji nodded dumbly. Fuji sighed, looking incredible uncomfortable. He gestured through the window. "Let's go inside first..."

Once they settled into the the coziness of Fuji's room, Eiji kept replaying what he say in his mind. Fuji had been unbuttoning his pajama top- not that it was unusual for Eiji, as they were both guys- and...that's where the problem lied.

Eiji had seen a bra.

Now...what the Heck was that about?!

"Eiji," came Fuji's gentle voice. He felt Fuji's hand rest on top of Eiji's own lightly, as though pleading for a good outcome. "This may come out as...ludicrous but...

...I'm a girl."

----

A/N - How was it? I'm not sure if this will be a really short fic of 2 chapters, or whatever. Help me decide please, and please review; I really need some constructive feedback on this. xD

:Updated 23rd September, 1:38am:


	2. Tension and Talk

Re-cap: "...I'm a girl."

----

[Chapter t w o - The Tension

----

"You...wha..." Eiji stared, dumbstruck, before he gave a feeble laugh. "You're kidding, right...Fuji...?"

Fuji remained silent, staring at Eiji's blazer buttons in interest instead.

Then Eiji collapsed.

It took a while for Fuji to hoist Eiji on to _her _bed, where he still laid knocked out. It was somewhat dramatic, but a surprisingly expected outcome. Eiji and Fuji and been best friends for a while now, and to suddenly find out that his best friend was...

"I'm sorry, Eiji..." she whispered, grimacing slightly.

-

Eiji woke up to unfamiliar yet familiar surroundings (if that makes sense). He vaguely recognised them as-

"Fuji..." he breathed out. As soon as he said the name, Fuji- or whoever _she _was- walked into the door, wearing casual, slightly baggy jeans and a large T-shirt, just like always. Eiji caught a glimpse of his- _her_ eyes (he tried to remind himself he was now officially a she in his head), blue like always, except with a much more softer approach to them. She knelt down beside the bed Eiji was on and sighed.

"I expected something like this to happen yet..." Fuji (or whatever) ran her fingers through her tossled brown hair. Eiji noted that when he had known Fuji as a guy, he had been taken in by Fuji's long and slender fingers. "...I really don't know what to say now."

She stared at Eiji expectantly, hoping for some sort of reaction- even shouting or a look of disgust would have been good- but Eiji just stared almost as though in a daze. He had been friends with ... _her _for most of their Junior High life. And the fact that she didn't even tell him, even as best friends, that she was a she...

Eiji clenched his eyes and got off the bed, picking up his bag before striding to the door and walking out. _She, _known as Fuji, cringed as she heard the front door close with rather surprising force, before she leaned against the bed and exhaled a breath.

_'Mada mada dane.' _Ryoma's voice chorused in her ears.

_'Mada mada dane I am indeed, Echizen...' _

-

"Fuji's not here again, eh?"

"Nope..."

Eiji's large grin wore down to an uncomfortable expression as he remembered the day before. Then he jolted on the bench when he heard his name called out.

"Eiji, have you seen Fuji as of late?" asked Oishi, his doubles partner in the team. Eiji contemplated on what to do. He definitely didn't have the right to expose Fuji's secret, no matter how confused and rather betrayed he felt. And it wouldn't be wise to say that he hadn't, as Momoshiro had saw him take the path to his- _her _house. He nodded his head with a wide smile.

"Un! He's not feeling that well, nya, so he told me to tell you he'll be back in a couple of days," he lied, though everyone seemed convinced by his usual, bubbly character.

"It's rare for Fuji-senpai to be sick," commented Momoshiro, tapping his racquet on his shoulder. "But lately he's been taking days off..." He then scoffed, picking up a ball and smashing it against the fence (which, might I add, had a nice, tennis-sized hole now). "Maybe he really is a werewolf! Hah!"

-

The day had ended, and Eiji, despite his distaste at the very name now, had missed the presence of his close friend who was now resting at her house, suffering from who knows what (Eiji lacks education here, clearly). From the classroom to the tennis courts, Eiji albeit his jubilant self had himself constantly thinking about his honey-brown-coloured-hair friend- or former friend, he really didn't know. Now he was setting out to the school gates, where a faint shade of golden yellow tinted the sky, signalling sundown.

Eiji was about to stride down the path to his house when he suddenly heard a quick honking sound. He turned around, seeing a red sports car waiting on the side of the road. "Yumiko-nee-chan?"

The window rolled down and there was Fuji's remarkably beautiful sister, her smile painstakingly reminding Eiji of Fuji's own everlasting one. "Do you have some time?"

He nodded and got in.

----

[Chapter t h r e e - The Talk, 1:2

Seated in the undisturbed corner of a cozy and well-lit café, the two had ordered two hot cocoas before preparing to start a conversation. Yumiko removed her shades, shaking back locks of her brown hair while Eiji took a sip of his drink.

"About Shuuko..." She didn't have to explain- it was obvious that he had found out, and the chat was to be expected. He cringed slightly before nodding his head. "She..." Yumiko surreptitiously glanced at Eiji for a moment to see his reaction before looking down and continuing, "...she meant no harm."

Now Eiji started to speak.

"Yumiko-nee-chan, I understand that you as his- _her_," he corrected himself through clenched teeth, "older sister may have to cover up some things for her, but-" He stopped, his face rather flabbergasted. "I don't understand why he-_ she_- had to hide this form me...! We've been friends for so long now, can't Fuji-"

"Eiji-kun." Yumiko's gentle voice and touch stopped him in mid-sentence. "Shuuko wanted to see how strong your friendship is (Eiji scoffed) and it was difficult for her to trust people at the stage when she moved here, to Seishun Gakuen from Chiba."

"What do you mean?"

"Shuuko was..." she paused, struggling to find the right words. "...well, in short, Shuuko didn't have a lot of true friends in Chiba, only one childhood friend who currently attends Rokkaku Junior High. Shuuko, as you know..." Yumiko opened her eyes slowly, revealing the identical magnificent blue sheen her siblings possessed. "...is a _tensai_, a genius who has the ability to excel in much more than the standard person. When she took tennis seriously...she took advantage of her capabilities and was accepted into the tennis team you are in."

Looking back, Eiji vaguely recalled the time when talk was all around the school campus of the genius _bishounen _(pretty boy). All the saw was the so-called _bishounen _playing tennis on the courts, trying out with some other new transfer students. At that time, the new students were wearing casual dress.

...Ah.

-.-"

Eiji felt a sweat-drop form; Fuji had been gender-mistaken.

"Don't tell me Fuji (Yumiko smiled as Eiji dropped his rather distant tone) was...pressured by the student body?" said Eiji in disbelief.

Yumiko only smiled.

Eiji felt another sweat-drop on the back of his head. "Fuji doesn't seem like the type to let things go on as they are though..." he mumbled. Yumiko heartily disagreed. "Shuuko- or _Syusuke _as you'd more commonly know him as," she added quickly at sight of Eiji's scrunched up thinking expression, and Eiji smiled back gratefully, "started to be more confident...only after meeting more friends."

The café was slowly beginning to quieten down, and the two took this as a cue to finish up.

"Anyway, after Syusuke realised she was known as more of a boy (Yumiko giggled) than a girl, she seemed to have mapped an idea and used that to her advantage too. She's a clever person, remember, though I still remain hidden in the dark when it comes to _what _she's using this gender-swap for; but _otou-san _and _okaa-san _are fine with it along with me, and Yuuta..." She paused. "Well, never mind about what his opinion is! Maybe the reason is for tennis, maybe it's for something else, I really do not know. But it doesn't really matter in this conversation, now does it?"

Eiji shook his head no, even though he was interested. He knew better than to bounce-back words of a member of the Fuji family.

"In that case, we better go before it gets dark- send your parents apologies from me for keeping you after school so late, Eiji-kun."

"Okay...Yumiko-nee-chan?"

"_Hai_?"

Eiji gave his boy-ish smile. "Thank you for helping clear things up."

"No problem at all, Eiji-kun." _'You are important to Shuuko, afterall...'_

----

[Chapter f o u r - The Talk 2:2

"Ah, Fuji-kun, you are back in class!" remarked their homeroom teacher jovially at the sight of the honey-haired genius. "I hope you are feeling well again!"

Fuji Shuuko flashed a smile. "Thank you, _sensei_."

She felt just as secure as ever when she entered the classroom- she had every right to be. Nobody even suspected anything, and haven't done so ever since she entered Seishun Gakuen. And she knew she could cope with basically any physical attack aimed at her, though there were no incidents where that ever occured seeing as she _was_ one of the most popular...guys in the school.

Well, Fuji was a _tensai_ afterall.

The only reason she felt insecure was when Eiji's presence had slid into the room, as bubbly as ever, and yet the distance felt between the two was unwanted for Fuji. Fuji didn't like it at all, and usually Fuji would get what she wanted when she wanted using either blackmail or other means which might not all be legal.

But since it was Eiji...she'd let it slide.

If she could just figure out an appropriate way to explain everything, she thought. She could always try the 'going for the kill' attack, which Fuji would usually use in cases not regarding his best friend. The problem remained as prominient as ever in that sentence.

She sighed. This was troublesome.

Dawdling down the halls of the school after a fine 2 hours worth of lessons, Fuji decided it was up to Eiji. She couldn't make him do anything he didn't want to. She didn't want to ruin their relationship, though it was already hanging on a thin string. But she must make sure that he doesn't tell the student body about who she actually was, albeit knowing he wouldn't do such a thing to his friends.

And maybe during this time, she decided, it was best to end their bonds and go on with their lives. Eiji could be a troublesome obstacle in the future and may possibly become a hindrance with her secret. She couldn't take chances, not when she was on a roll to become one of the greatest tennis players in Japan as well as something else.

So, during lunch hour, Fuji cornered Eiji behind the building and stared at him through steely, piercing eyes.

"I understand if you do not want to co-operate with me," she started, "But I must ask of you- just to make sure, that is- that you don't say anything. Ever since entering here, mistakenly into the boys team, I realized my goals and ambitions, and-"

Fuji paused as she caught sight of Eiji trying to hide back a rather wide smile. Well, wasn't that encouraging for her to continue? "What's the matter?"

"Fuji...you actually thought I wouldn't co-operate? More so, you though I would tell?!" Eiji gave his ringing, cheery laugh. "What kind of best friend are you?!" He continued to laugh, almost as though in relief. The weight on his mind had been lifted off, and he could be at ease again. He opened one eye, still chuckling, and peered at Fuji. "Fuji, even though I doubted myself and you at the start, I've come to realise we're friends anyway, no matter what gender we are. Heck, I'd dress like a girl now if you want, but don't complain, okay?"

Fuji stared at Eiji with her dazzling blue eyes, almost as though in a mistaken daze. Did he just say they were still friends? Did he just blow her idea of severing ties with him into little bits while also burning the remains into ashes?

Heck, Eiji even got a vacuum and sucked up those ashes. The 'severing ties' plan had crumbled down...

...but she didn't care, strangely enough. She was so sure she didn't mind letting Eiji go.

"I..." Fuji was loss for words. Eiji just grinned and stretched his arms behind his head. "Ne, let's go to Hirosue after school, _ne_? We can talk more then if you want. But now, I'm hungry!"

With a pounding heart and a rather sudden feeling of happiness and relief, Fuji only stuttered out a "un" to answer back Eiji.

Then, feeling uncharacteristically shy, she held out her lunchbox to him, glancing away. "Let's share, like usual."

Eiji grinned. "Yay! Thank you, Fujiko!"

A smile graced Fuji's lips.

_'No...thank _you_, Eiji.'_

----

A/N - Slow update. Rather crap update, really. But I'm pretty sure the future chapters are going to be more eventful, since I'm getting out of the way the boring chats.

Around chapter 4 or 5...Fuji will say something interesting.

Thank you for your patience. Flames, Contructive Criticism and general comments are welcome. But if flaming, keep polite.

じゃ　ね。

-Updated 22.11.07-


	3. Cyclone Fuji

A/N – I will still write Fuji as "she" and "her" in the narrative unless I write "boy" or "him" or "his" in Italics or other means in which you can tell the difference. But in the end, all the Regulars (excluding Eiji) still think Fuji is a guy. Just a note to settle a little confusion; gender-bender stories really are a pain sometimes.

--

Chapter f i v e – Cyclone Fuji

--

It was a new month with new ranking matches, in which Fuji had beaten everyone in her block to tears (except the other Regular member, who was pretty much used to it by now), making them all leave the courts in a most relieved manner. And there the sadist was, still smiling like he- _she _had finished her days work.

And of all people, you could count in Tezuka as one who feared the other boy when 'he' got that unpropitious glint in his eye. And Tezuka was by no means a coward.

Tezuka wondered what had gotten on the genius's nerves this time around. If it was a person, they better start believing in God because praying was all they could do to gain mercy from the fair-haired Tennis Regular.

"Ah, Tezuka!" Fuji's brisk voice brushed by his ear in that oh-so-formidable way; speak of the devil- or rather, the devils mother. "Nice day, isn't it?"

Tezuka tried to not show any change in expression. Fuji didn't wait for an answer before pressing, "I'm still waiting for that match, Tezuka. Your arm should be on its way to recovery, ne?"

The captain sighed. _'He still hasn't dropped that.' _"_Aa_, that's right."

Fuji smiled. "I'll be waiting then…_Kuni-chan_." She left, leaving Tezuka feeling that Fuji was just a bit scarier than usual.

Change of question:

What had _he _done to get onto the other boy's nerves now?

-

The 3-6 mathematics class passed by in a flourish, as organized and on schedule as usual.

But although that may be true, some peers in that 3-6 class all wondered whether something was wrong with Fuji Syusuke, or whether the teacher was provoking the genius in an unsubtle manner. Because the 'boy' had taken it upon herself to correct the teacher every single time there was an error on the board or in the teachers speech, something she usually refrained herself from doing.

"_I believe __the answer is negative six point three eight, _sensei_."_

'_A-ah, you're right, Fuji-kun, thank-"_

"_And you got the formula wrong for that question as well."_

"_Ah, you're right again and-"_

"Sensei_…?_" _asked Fuji in a tone sickly sweet. Everybody seemed to seize up as the teacher acknowledged him, slightly intimidated. "I hate to say this, but nothing in this class has ever challenged me." The ever-present darkness in her chuckle caused the teacher to take back everything he had ever thought about the _boy _being a sweet and good student._

"_I-I see. Well then later I can give you some other work to do if you would like-"_

"_Oh no need, I was merely stating," cut off Fuji. "By the way" he smiled, " the _pi _sign is missing."_

Their teacher seemed to have had held his breath without realizing through the duration of the class as Fuji was seated dead in the middle of the classroom, staring at the back of the teachers tweed suit in a most unnerving manner. When they had left, they caught the teacher letting out a withheld sigh from his lips as though the end of class was like a kicked puppy had just escaped drowning in a pond.

Eiji wondered what it was that was bothering the girl; ever since the '_incident'_, it had been quite drama-less around their lives almost as though nothing had happened at all.

No personality changes, no fights (excluding Momoshiro and Kaidoh), no injuries (except the opponents Kaidou and Fuji had faced), and certainly no random special events.

What could have happened to reduce the generally friendly, uncaring youth to something like a kettle on low heat- silently fuming?

"Ne, Fujiko," said a slightly frowning Eiji, "are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?" replied the girl as per normal, fixing up the collar of her uniform blazer as they walked down the shoe locker hall. The boy knew she wouldn't say anything.

"Because you're emitting your waves of destruction right now and it's freaking everyone out."

Indeed, all boys and girls alike had taken a step back to make a path for the two tennis Regulars. Fuji merely chuckled. "It must be your imagination, Eiji; let's go to the cafeteria already."

'_It's not my imag__ination, Fuji,' _thought Eiji with a small sweat-drop as he spied a terrified-looking sophomore who had the misfortune to make eye contact with the girl. _'Definitely not, nya.'_

-

It was after school hours, with groups of students remaining behind doing club activities. The tennis club was just one of the sporting clubs that remained for extra training. During the 5 minute break time they generously received from their Spartan tennis captain and manager, Momoshiro took his chance to steal away at his red-headed partner-in-crime.

"Gyah-! Momo!"

"Sorry, Eiji-senpai!" apologized the boy before speaking in a hushed tone. "So….what do you think of Fuji-senpai?"

"What do you mean?" asked Eiji, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Momoshiro gave off a short laugh.

"I _mean_…what do you think of him? Don't you think he's a tad too mysterious?" commented the violet-eyed boy, arm still slung across Eiji's shoulders. Fuji Syusuke- no, _Shuuko_, wasn't just mysterious; she was also a sadistic, easily jealous teenager who dressed as a guy in their middle school- but a pretty one at that. But, remembering that he was the only one in their school who knew that Fuji was in fact a woman (though with incredibly manly pheromones), Eiji pulled a face.

"Are you gay, Momo?"

Momoshiro stumbled from shock, an incredulous expression on his face. "W-what?! No! How could you even say that, Eiji-senpai!" he cried out while the red-head gave a cheeky laugh. "I mean how he's always gone once a month and stuff? What do you think? Werewolf?"

"Maybe, nya! Be careful, Momo; one day, Fujiko-chan will find you at midnight and eat you alive!" Eiji played along.

"Hahaha! Yeah!" laughed the younger boy. "Or if not, I _bet _ya Fuji-senpai is doing a part-time job, or is a girl (Eiji's heart almost stopped), or maybe both!"

"A-ah, w-what do you m-mean both, M-momo?" smiled Eiji nervously, eyes in their forced half-moon smile. He always thought Momoshiro was like him, not too bright- so how did he come up with _that _conclusion?!

Momoshiro took no note of his upperclassmen's worries and continued, "Imagine Fuji-senpai as a female host or something! He certainly has the looks!" he laughed.

Something felt wrong when Eiji merely chuckled feebly.

It seems Momoshiro noticed too for his tone of voice suddenly became forcibly cheery and cold sweat dotted his head; he prayed to several Gods (Gods: traitor!) that he could leave in the most unsuspicious manner possible. "Well, Eiji-senpai, I'm going to go now and train-"

The rest of his speech was drowned by his own terrified wail as a firm hand rested on his shoulder. Eiji eyed the tears streaming down Momoshiro's face with understanding.

Fuji, the owner of the hand, merely smiledher dark, mischievous smile.

"Momo."

"_Hai_?!" Momoshiro said in a high shriek, still staring straight ahead seemingly petrified as he felt the presence of his _senpai _behind him.

"This Sunday, street courts- a match." There was no mistaking the venom dripping in the girl's honeyed tone of voice.

The Gods the power-player prayed to laughed down at him demonically.

-

"Hey, Fuji- Fuji, wait up!"

The said person stopped and offered a polite smile to the approaching boy. "Yes, Oishi?"

Oishi smiled nervously. "Na, just wondering if there was something….wrong." _'Horribly, horribly wrong?'_

Fuji brushed it off. "Of course not…..why ask?"

Must he really say? "Nothing, you just seemed a little distracted nowadays and-"

"Fuji-senpai, you scare little children."

"Echizen!" scolded a shocked Oishi at the retreating back of the freshman. The boy merely gave a passing wave without looking back.

Fuji chuckled, shaking her head. "That Echizen…" Her eyes were a little bit too dangerous to pass it off as a passing remark. "I'll get him later…"

"Sorry?!" said a startled Oishi, hoping he heard wrong. Fuji smiled again.

"Nothing. Oh, by the way," she added as an afterthought, walking away now with the tennis bag slung over her broad shoulder. "Ask Kuni-chan about his date yesterday."

--

A/N – Heh, what do you think? Sorry it's so abrupt- I just typed this up and made it up on the spot since my computer is still broken and I was forced to type a totally new thing on another computer and abandon whatever I wrote on my comp. But oh well. And I did say around chapter 4 or 5, but yeah, you can count the last bit as Fuji saying something 'interesting'.

I apologize for the late update to those still interested. Exams and bad scores have been a hemorrhoid, seriously; a pain in the ass.

Reviews appreciated; constructive criticism also invited. If flaming, stay as polite as you can- I don't like dealing with people who spurt nonsense because they feel like it. 

-Updated 17.05.08-


	4. Crush, Anyone?

**A/N – **Yes…I'm alive… -_feebly picks herself up and starts typing_-

* * *

**Chapter 04: Crush, Anyone? **

* * *

Hell had broken loose on the tennis courts at Seishun Junior High two days later.

"_What_?! _Tezuka has a girlfriend_?!"

"No way!"

"So he finally chose someone, eh…?"

"_Nooo_, Tezuka-kun!!"

And so on and so forth.

The cause of this was by one slightly painful response from none other than….-arrows pointing- Fuji Syuuko!

–and maybe Momoshiro Takeshi for his loud mouth, major cause for spreading the thoughtless comment. Unfortunately, for Tezuka of course, Momoshiro had overheard Oishi and Fuji's conversation two days back and had immense difficulty in keeping it secret. He had told Ryoma in the most secretive way – but in a voice that was about 130 decibels loud. Naturally, curious ears listened, and Chinese whispers started.

Everybody in the club had to run for about 4 hour's straight – with a free, generous Inui Juice Super Deluxe (Maximized to the Extreme) at the end for those who could still breathe. If some were lucky, they could still inhale it in.

"All of you…will explain why you participated so little in our practice time," said Tezuka in a low voice, glasses glinting. His tennis schedule had just been messed with; nobody was getting out alive. And if you crossed Tezuka Kunimitsu now, you were either stupidly brave or just utterly retarded.

…

Well Fuji Syuuko wasn't one to be part of the norm.

"Oh, I'm sure you can ask _Momo-chan_–" Momoshiro shuddered violently "–about that," she said with a smile. Tezuka shot her a look that read 'I know you were part of it, you demon'. "Momo-chan, chop chop…hurry and answer _buchou_." The smile she sent to the power-horse told him a clear message that his _senpai_ still did not forget what he had said about her two days ago (of all things, a _host_). After a Spartan-like practice which was seven-fifths punishment, Momoshiro was to talk to Tezuka.

The next time Ryoma and the others saw Momoshiro, he looked like he had been bleached.

"Never…say…_anything_…about Fuji-senpai his pretty-boy looks," he said in a shaky voice. "Ever."

His word became law.

---

"Fuji."

Fuji heard the voice call to her and turned, the normal smile – though with a slight edge to it – present on her face. "Tezuka."

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched; well, at least Fuji had stopped saying the pet-name for him. "Explain," he said, trying to bring back the sharpness in his voice.

"Momo already did it, no?" came the calm reply.

"Explain how this happened. From–the–start," he pressed in a voice not at all amused. Fuji gave up with a reluctant sigh. Even Fuji had a little trouble with dealing with her captain when he was in a most unsympathetic mood.

"I guess I might as well say,' sighed Fuji listlessly, and Tezuka almost felt triumphant; he still had that edge to unnerve the infamous Fuji Syuusuke, which is an incredible feat in itself. But his slight molecular-level size of triumphant emotion was shot down as Fuji suddenly turned around, a sickeningly dark smile on her face which resembled a puppet clown with a slit for a mouth. "My mouth slipped about what I saw on, hmm, Sunday, was it?"

Tezuka felt his mood fall drastically. That was when…he would never have even _imagined_….

Fuji smiled as she placed her racquets back inside her bag, zipping it up and slinging it over her shoulder.

"That was it?" Tezuka's low reply came from behind.

Fuji turned around, slightly off-guard. "Hmm?" _'Is he admitting?'_

Suddenly, even Fuji backed off slightly when Tezuka's emitted a feel of killer intent. A whole 90 minutes worth of tennis practice had been replaced with 240 minutes of corporal punishment. Not tennis.

Tezuka practically grew horns.

"That, Fuji," he said, trying to keep calm, "was my _cousin_."

Fuji edged away.

Oh…._Jesus_….

'…_._Maitta na_…(1)'_

---

"Tezuka! Are you okay? You look like…well…" _Crap?'_

"…"

Oishi felt himself sweat-drop. "Well, you don't have to answer…like you just, well – anyway, if you need anything, just…" he trailed off awkwardly as Tezuka's eyes darkened significantly, most likely due to the new disturbances encircling the tennis court. The Newspaper Club had just strolled in too – maybe they wanted to help them pick up tennis balls?

Yes, instead of picking up on the gossip of _the _desirable Tennis Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu, they decide to help out by being ball-boys.

That was as likely as Inui Juice willingly drunk.

"God, Fuji, do something about it," Oishi urged in an undertone to the said 'boy', glancing back at their still-reigning tennis captain who was just standing there, tennis racquet at his side along with a strange, unearthly aura.

"Why? His play is still _exceptional_, now don't you think?" said Fuji dismissively, smile ever-present on her face.

"That's really not the point."

"Oishi! Fuji! If you have time to talk, play a practice match! 20 laps around the court!"

Fuji frowned good-naturedly, putting her hand to her chin as though in thought. "Alright, I guess; since I don't want to do these laps all the time."

'_That's so selfish!'_ thought Oishi, shocked by how unfeeling the genius was right now.

Fuji just smiled and started her laps. Oishi sighed as Eiji walked up to him, wondering why his doubles partner hadn't come to the court for practice. "Oishi, what's up?"

"Nothing," said Oishi in a dead-pan voice, staring hopelessly at Fuji's retreating back. "I have to run some laps, start without me."

"Okay…." Eiji turned to face Fuji. "What's wrong with Oishi, Fuji?"

"Hmm? I don't know…he looks a bit stressed." A frown formed on Fuji's face. "Maybe I _should _try to help more good-naturedly."

"I…think so too," said Eiji with a sweat-drop. "Say, Fujiko, me and Momo are going to the burger joint – come, _ne_?"

Fuji was glad for the absence of their past tension, ever since Eiji had stumbled upon her little secret. She guessed she owed him one for being such a good friend. Plus, she had a hard time saying no to him when he seems to make everything like a drama, lively and interesting.

"Sure. Well, I'll have to do Kuni-chan's laps now or–"

"Fuji!" From a distance, Tezuka's glasses flashed dangerously.

Fuji winced, giving a small smile. "There he goes. _Ja na_."

Eiji did not expect to learn something through that simple trip to the burger joint.

---

The burger joint usually had sporting teens loitering around after school hours, particularly after club activities. The Seigaku team were regulars there as much as they were at school (bad pun, much?), and the joint makes a hefty profit from Momoshiro alone, who could stomach Eiji's, Fuji's, and Ryoma's meal by himself – with room to spare. Seated in the corner, next to the windows, were Momoshiro, Ryoma, Fuji and Eiji, along with Kawamura Takashi, commonly referred to as 'Taka-san' by team mates and the like.

"The next tournament will be against Hyotei, right?" started Momoshiro leisurely, taking a vicious bite out of his hamburger. "The one with that Atobe in it?"

"Yes. I heard that the Hyotei Tennis Cub has over 200 members," said Kawamura.

"Atobe…eh?" mused Fuji, smiling over her milkshake. "I'd like to verse him – Atobe Keigo, I mean…."

"That would really be a match to see, ne, Echizen?" Momoshiro nudged the smaller boy with his elbow causing the first year to cough out his cola. He glared at the oblivious older boy before shrugging.

"I don't care about that Monkey King," he said, cleaning up the mess with a napkin, "or Hyotei as of now."

Momoshiro elbowed him again playfully, now knocking the boy's burger flying out of his hand. "Damn you, you little cocky runt."

"Momo-senpai, I'll get angry," said Ryoma, irritation present on his face at the fate of his fallen burger.

Fuji smiled and looked out the window as Momoshiro lodged the freshman. Then her eyes narrowed slightly and her mouth creased into the smallest of frowns. Was that –?

"_Hooooi_, Fuji, what's wrong?"

Fuji snapped out of her reverie. In a span of less than a second her perfectly carved mask was back in place, a charming smile back on her lips.

"Nothing's wrong, why would you ask that?" But she didn't like the mischievous grin Eiji held at the moment as he quickly turned to catch a glimpse outside the window. Looking slightly surprised, he muttered, "_Buchou_…?"

Fuji's heart felt like it was beating in her throat.

"Ah, you're right! It's _buchou_!" exclaimed Momoshiro while Fuji silently cursed him as the others all followed suit and looked.

…

And then there was a sudden stillness in the air as the image burned into their eyes.

Momoshiro broke the silence.

"IS THAT TEZUKA-BUCHOU WITH A _GIRL_?!"

"Y-you mean someone of the _opposite_ gender?" clarified Kawamura, wide-eyed like a doe. The absurdness of it all rendered him unable to ask any intelligent questions.

Meanwhile Ryoma failed to grasp the current situation with his captain.

"Ho ho!" Leaning over the chairs to stare out the window better, Eiji ranted, "I see, I see! One of our favourite _buchou_'s is in the clutches of another woman – in fact _two _of them!" he exclaimed as a blonde came into view. "Fujiko, you got–!"

Fuji's hand clamped itself over the red-head's mouth as she murmured through the corner of a smile, "Don't know what you're talking about, Eiji~!"

"_Mengo, mengo (-)_! Let me go, please, Fuji-sama~!"

As he was released, Eiji couldn't help but let a devious smile play on his lips at the sight of a slightly irked Fuji Syuusuke – _Syuuko_, actually.

"I did not know Tezuka conversed to girls apart from the head of the girl's tennis club," he started again, grinning at Fuji's face.

"I didn't even know he conversed…"

"It's his cousin..." said Fuji in vain as they chose to ignore her.

"Ah, he's going around the corner," commented Momoshiro. "Probably heading to the train station."

And true to his words, Tezuka, accompanied by two girls, disappeared around a run-down shop.

---

Eiji, thinking nothing of it at the time, had decided to pop in a little question for the second-best player on the team.

"Ne, Fuji," he started, and Fuji had to repress the urge to punch the suggestive look he had on his face at the moment, "Are you interested in anyone?"

It was not difficult to discern that Eiji knew of her little crush and thought nothing of it except as a new topic for jokes.

But Fuji merely smiled at him in that same clown-like manner.

And, being much too proud, said nothing of it.

* * *

**A/N –** Thank you for the reviewers who, well, reviewed even when I was inactive and almost dead. And I know I initially said that Fuji will _say _somethign interesting, but changed it to _you will find something interesting_. Not really interesting, about Fuji's founded-out _crush. ^^_

There's a poll on my bio page –** if people have time, please mark in your suggestion so I get a gist of what to do. **I'll most probably close the poll when there are enough votes – if not, around early next year. It concerns the continuation of this….story. Made on a whim. xD

Hopefully until next time~!

-

(1): まいったな: Just a Japanese phrase with the literal translation going along the lines of "you got (me) there". In this case, it's kind of like "damn…I'm in for it" if you get my drift. You hear it a lot in anime.

(-): _Mengo Mengo, _Eiji's re-arranged phrase of _Gomen Gomen, _or "sorry, sorry!" in Japanese.


	5. note

This story is discontinued until further notice (most likely discontinued forever). Sorry for those expectin' something, but I don't feel this story is worth the time.

xD

If I ever find the inspiration for something half-decent, expect it on my profile page.

xD

Thanks to all those who took their time to read this story. I don't think it was very interesting or enjoyable, but it was still welcomed. (-smile-)

xD

I'm going to go now (-awkward shifty eyes-)

....see ya.

---PG


End file.
